


her lips know me so well

by watergator



Series: di and phebes [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: diana loves making her girlfriend feel good
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: di and phebes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	her lips know me so well

Diana can feel the soft, silkiness of the sheets beneath her bare skin.

Her breath hitches in his throat, caught there like a fish on a hook, when she arches her back and lets out of high and pitchy series of moans that come fluttering past her lips.

Phoebe’s hair is tickling the inside of her thigh where she’s tucked herself away. A playful lick and an eager suck has her bucking her lips again, trying desperately not to just shamefully grind herself down onto her girlfriends face, but it’s proven hard when she feels soft lips close around her clit; wet and warm and wanting.

They’ve been at it for hours. Kissing and sucking and touching. Both naked and hot, both needy whilst taking their time together, letting the moments between them string out like thin honey, trickling slow and thick.

Phoebe makes a noise, humming right against her pussy, and Di reacts in a way that has her jolting and fisting the sheets beneath her with white knuckles and an open jaw.

“Fuck,” she splutters out. She’s not sure when she started holding her breath, but it comes out all at once, her breasts bob in the air and she’s quick to take her nipple between her finger and thumb and give it a tug.

Without even having to look up, face still snug between her legs, Phoebe reaches up and swats away her hand, replacing it with her own. Diana groans again, rolling her hips, feeling teeth scrape across the most sensitive of her skin.

Phoebe gives her boob a hard squeeze; she always gets a little rough when they’re like this, almost like she really cannot help herself, having to touch and tug and pull and squeeze at every instance she can get.

Diana lets her play; her nipple is rolled between the tips of her fingers, and every now and then she’ll pull on it, earning a delicious moan that slips past Di’s lips, choked off almost from the surprise of it all.

Phoebe eventually stops and Diana whines when she feels her move away, and she’s exposed to the cool air of the room.

She lifts her neck and looks up to meet her gaze; she has a cheeky, wonky grin plastered across her face, looking particularly pleased with herself.

The light catches on her full bottom lip, and it’s then that Diana notices that they’re glistening with a wet slicknes, and it only makes her groan again, pressing the back of her head into the pillow. She feels hot and cold and high and low all at the same time, and it all has to do with the girl sat between her outstretched legs.

“You taste like strawberries,” Phoebe comments as she ducks her head down and presses a kiss to her thigh. Her skin gives a little tremble and Phoebe chuckles, her breath tickles her skin there.

Diana replies in a huff and a groan and a wiggle of her hips. She cranes her neck to look upward, giving her girlfriend a raised brow look, as if to ask why the hell she’s stopped.

But Phoebe just grins and brings a soft, delicate hand to her jaw and rubs there. It takes a few seconds of Diana’s sex-fuelled brain to understand why the love of her life has stopped eating her out to stretch and open her mouth, and she snorts our a giggle.

“Wearing you out babe?” She asks, gridding her ass against the bed still. She may be laughing, but she continues to be horny about it.

Phoebe laughs, and it makes Diana’s heart melt. It sounds true and real and light and everything that’s good in the world.

“I’m gonna have such a good jawline after this,” she tells her, touching at her jaw, right beside her ear where she presses a few fingers to it, as if to ease any achy soreness there temporarily.

Diana laughs, flopping her head back down on the pillow once her neck becomes too stiff from holding her head up. She stretches her arms out and makes grabby hands towards Phoebe, who quickly shuffles up the bed, slithering on top of her body.

She’s still in her bra and knickers, mismatched as always, old and tattered and far from anything that’s considered  _ sexy  _ in the modern world they live in.

But Diana doesn’t care; she doesn’t mind the little frayed bits of cotton that hang from her hips when she pushes them off. She doesn’t care that her bra looks old and a bit worn, because it makes the material thin enough for her nipples to poke out from under.

She runs a palm over them, enjoying the silky feeling for a moment until Phoebe is shuffling away.

She’s about to protest - tell her that she at least deserves to cop a feel, they both do, but she’s stopped when she feels lips kiss at her neck, making her words die easy in the throat, and a gasp takes their place.

Her back arches and she feels the drumming of her pulse beneath her skin grow fast and hot.

Fingernails make their way up and down the long curve of Phoebe’s back as she continues to kiss and suck, so wet and warm that it feels like she’s drowning in it; sitting in the bottom of a pool, letting it flood her over.

“What do you want?” Phoebe asks, voice mumbling low just over her pulse point.

Diana writhes and turns and presses herself up against her body as much as she can get. Phoebe kisses her skin once again and it’s like electricity running through her veins when she does.

“Want you,” she manages to splutter out. “Want you inside me.”

They don’t offer fuck like this. It’s a rarity in their long-term relationship now that they’ve grown old to their shared habits.

Sex is always fun with Phoebe, but it’s often the same slender fingers pushing in or out, or the same tongue touching over trembling skin.

So now, whilst they’ve got the time to be as slow and as greedy as they want, Phoebe is rolling off her body and making her way to the second drawer down that has Diana squirming on the bed in anticipation.

The strap-on is one of her favourite toys. 

She always kicks herself for never using it enough during their romp around, though, she’s sure that next time around that it comes out of the secret sex toy drawer, she’ll be thinking the same thing.

Phoebe crawls back onto the bed, walking on her knees with the toy in her hand. Diana’s mouth runs dry as she gets a better look at it.

It’s long and it’s purple and the little bumps up the side make her grow tight, crossing her ankles together just to feel a little bit more relief.

Phoebe takes her spare hand and runs it along her thigh, slowly and sensually.

“Do you need lube?” She asks sweetly.

Even when they’re as horny as two springtime bunnies, of course she still has the willpower to slow down and make sure things are still okay on both ends.

Which they are, because Diana is nodding frantically, spreading her legs again to give her a good view of how little lube they really need down there.

“You make me so wet,” she says with a single breath. “See?”

She watches the way her throat bobs with a dry swallow, her eyes are locked on the open space between her legs before flickering up again.

“Gonna finger you first though,” she eventually says, setting the strap-on to one side. “Wanna feel you.”

Diana wants to whine and bitch and moan, and tell her that she wants to be  _ fucked  _ already, but once those pretty little hands are trailing down her stomach, right to the shaved patch of hair there, her words fall out of her head, and all she can think about is those wonderfully long and incredible fingers fucking into her with such skill and persision that it’d put any dildo to shame.

It doesn’t take long for the first finger to slip inside. With all the wetness and the saliva from earlier, it makes it fairly easy, and she would probably be ready to take the dildo, but it’s been a while since she’s had anything more than just her girlfriends fingers inside of her, so she remains patient and breathes heavy at the push and pull she feels below

One finger becomes two which eventually becomes three. The stretch burns in the most fantastic way, and everytime the heel of her hand comes to cup her mound, pressing firm and hard, it feels like she’s losing her breath. She squirms and moans and whines and pushes, desperate to just feel more.

She feels her first orgasm hurtle towards her like a train at full force. It’s hot and burning and wonderful, and Phoebe takes her time, moving her fingers in and out as Diana babbles to her, lettting her know how close she is and how fucking good it feels.

She squeezes and arches her back, a breathy moan escapes her as she comes. Phoebe is still touching her, a thumb circles slowly at her clit and she has to twist to get away from it, letting herself catch her breath. She waits for the tremble to stop beneath her skin and for the air to flood back into her lungs that feel like they’ve tightened off.

She finally opens her eyes when she feels the emptiness inside her, and a rustle of the sheets.

The last of Phoebe’s underwear remains discarded on the floor in a messy heap along with other garments of clothing, and Diana weakly props herself on an elbow to watch the show in front of her.

Phoebe takes her time to delicately secure the strap-on around her waist. The little nub slots perfectly between her legs, and she lets out a shudder once it’s secured.

She looks so fucking hot like this - there’s nothing particular that Diana likes about penis’, but having her girlfriend kneel above her, a long, cylindrical object attached to her waist, knowing that soon enough it’ll be fucking her so well as so good, attached to the person that knows how to that best,  _ does  _ turn her on quite a bit.

Phoebe gives the plastic dick a few strokes before they both start laughing.

“How do you want this?” Phoebe asks, reaching down and squeezing lovingly at the full of her love handles.

Even the simplest of touches make her crave more. She’s sure she must be magic or something.

Diana thinks about it for maybe half a second before she realises that she’s far too lazy to actually get up, and right now the thought of being taken like this with her long legs waving around in the air, makes it more enticing.

She does exactly that; spreading her legs up and open and letting the balls of her feet rest on Phoebe’s shoulders until they’re both giggling again, and her legs flop back onto the sheets.

“Greedy,” Phoebe mutters with a grin she’s trying to hide, but it’s there plain and simple. She closes the gap between them, and it’s then that Diana feels the nudge of the plastic little head at her entrance.

Phoebe leans down, kisses her before one hand holds onto her hip, and the other comes down, fingers framing her clit, and she rubs.

Diana moans, just as the dildo slips in, and they both let out a groan, almost in harmony. 

Even with a tongue and three fingers, it’s still a little tight. But Diana likes it; she enjoys the stretch and the burn, making her tingle and feel full.

Phoebe kisses her again, soft lips move across her, and if Diana concentrates hard enough, she can almost taste herself on the tongue that’s slipping into her mouth.

But she doesn’t have too much time to dwell on it, because Phoebe moves her hips, and Diana can feel the ribbed plastic rubbing up against her insides, and once again, she wonders why the ever loving  _ fuck _ they don’t do this more often.

With Phoebe still rubbing at her, and hips pushing in and out at a steady pace, as well as the long, drawn out foreplay that came before this, it’s no wonder Diana is already feeling the hot pinch of an impending orgasm spark inside her.

She’s moaning with whispered breaths as Phoebe grunts with each snap of her hips. It shouldn’t feel this good – it’s probably  _ illegal  _ for sex to even feel this good, but in this moment Diana doesn’t feel like a person.

She feels like she exists purely in the moment of pleasure, like she wants to curl up and just exist for sex with Phoebe and only sex with Phoebe.

She doesn’t even have time to tell her that she’s close before she’s coming.

It catches her little more off guard than the first time and a broken moan slips pash her lips as she arches away from the bed and fists her hands into the bed sheets, jaw hanging open as other little squeaks escape her.

Phoebe is still fucking her, even after she’s come back down. She looks up to see her face; bottom lip bitten and worried between her crooked teeth, brow furrowed and face flushed.

It makes Diana want to just give her the entire universe just for looking that bloody good. 

Phoebe eventually pulls out, the toy is wet and slippery and it’s kinda hot, seeing it glisten under the dull bedroom light above them. Phoebe hums, sated and content as he simply reaches down and touches at her hole, making it flutter with the sudden impact.

Diana hisses and Phoebe just laughs quietly.

When she looks back up at her, it’s clear that Phoebe still wants more. Whilst Diana could probably keep coming and fucking for hours, the heavy feeling of sleepiness is setting into her bones; endorphins relax her to state of calmness that she knows she’s gonna be falling asleep as soon as she closes her eyes.

Still, Phoebe is holding the base of the strap-on, and rocking it with her hand, clearly enjoy the nub that’s attached to her body as she grinds and squeezes her eyes shut.

Diana musters up enough energy to pull herself off the bed. Her skin feels tacky and the back of her hair is probably one giant matted mess from where it’s been tousled ages it the flat of the pillow for so long, and her movements catch Phoebe’s attention as their eyes meet.

“Let me ride you,” Diana asks, already using a hand to push gently at her chest. Phoebe goes willingly, and she readjusts the strap-on before Diana is shaking her head and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“No,” she tells her, fingers fumbling to undo the belt across her hip. “Wanna ride  _ you.  _ Not this.”

Phoebe blinks at her, before her eyes go wide and she makes a needy kind of face, like she realises what Diana is insisting.

Two hands make better than one, and with Phoebe’s help the strap-on is off, left on the other end of the bed. Instead, Phoebe’s pussy is presented to her.

Diana licks her lips; it’s strange how when it comes to sex, their personality’s switch.

In bed, Diana finds herself more reserved, more patient and quiet. She could string herself out for hours. She barely would make a sound, and sometimes she just let whatever was happening, happening.

Phoebe on the other end was loud and aggressive. She was wanting and greedy, and she didn’t like to wait. In some senses, she was like that when they weren’t having sex, but she was far more vocal. If she wanted to fuck, she’s make it clear. There wasn’t any beating around the bush (quite literally) when it came to Phoebe and sex.

So Diana knows that the best way to make Phoebe feel good is to throw herself into it, 100%.

No teasing, no build up. Phoebe’s done everything and more for her tonight, and Diana just wants to repay the favour. She wants to make her girlfriend feel the best that she possibly can.

So she walks over to her on her knees, and brackets her hips with them.

Phoebe is already touching at the swell of her thigh, and Diana takes a boob in her hand and squeezes just as she sits, crotches flush with one another.

She doesn’t waste any time, knowing that now they’re so close together like this, Phoebe is just in primal fuck brain mode.

So she rolls her hips and feels the hot, warm, wetness glide between them as their clits brush over one another.

Diana continues to grind, slow and hard and then going faster. It’s all the little patterns and tricks she knows has her girlfriend a writhing mess underneath her, and it certainly works.

Phoebe’s desperately trying to buck her hips; it’s proven hard with all of Diana’s weight holding her down, but she doesn’t hold back. Head pushing hard into the duvet, throat exposed and back arching just the smallest amount, Diana grins to herself, knowing that she’s got it going good.

Diana leans herself over her body just a little more so that their nipples catch one another.

Phoebe spreads her legs even wider, and Diana can feel the cool wetness of her down there. She shuffles around a bit, and begins to hump, hard.

It’s probably not enough to get either of them to come, but it’s definitely good. Diana can’t tell which pulsing pussy between them is which, but she can feel the throb between her legs, and it spurs her on as she imagines the same feeling for Phoebe.

Phoebe’s arms are wrapped around Diana’s. Her hands are fisted into the sheets beside her head and right now as Phoebe clings to them, it’s like the only thing she’s got a hold of in the world.

Eventually Diana has to slow; her body is still sore and tired and she’s run out of steam from the hump crazed moment she just endured.

She lazily grinds herself down on her girlfriend, barely making an effort as she pants. But Phoebe doesn’t seem to mind, because her brain is already working ahead, and she’s reaching down to touch herself.

“Want you,” Phoebe whines. Two fingers frame her clit and she’s rubbing at it with want. “Want your tongue in me.”

Diana can’t complain. Eating her girlfriend out isn’t the worst thing in the world.

So she complies, moving her body down so she can rest her head right between her legs just like Phoebe had done for her.

Once again, she wastes no time, she takes a breath, and opens up her mouth to run her tongue flatly over her.

Phoebe shudders and makes a pitchy moan, it’s almost pornagraphic. Diana kisses and sucks over the shape of her wet and fierce.

She loves the little groves and the dips and the flaps and the lines that make her up. Her tongue explores remembered land as it finds its way into her warm hole, pushing in, making Phoebe clench and moan, loudly.

She fucks her with her tongue for a bit, until she has an idea. Phoebe is still frantically touching herself, fingers tremble over that one little nerve ending that Diana just wants to get a taste of.

She moves her hand away, and Phoebe lets her, clearly putting the trust of making her feel good into her wanting, needy hands.

Diana’s always been told that she has a loud mouth. Both figiturly and physically. Never truly thinking before she speaks. She’s been told many a time by creeps and weirdos, that if she liked dudes, she’d probably be fucking fantastic at giving blowjobs.

But Diana doesn’t give blowjobs. She doesn’t really ever want to, ever. And instead, she uses her large, cave like mouth, to press her lips to Phoebe’s thrumming clit, all whilst slipping her tongue in and out of her wet, warm hole.

It doesn’t take long after that. Phoebe continues to babble, begging her,

“Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Diana keeps going, even when her jaw gets achy and her knees hurt from where they’re pressed down on the mattress.

She feels Phoebe grind herself down onto her face, and for a moment, she imagines her riding her mouth like that. 

Maybe another day, she thinks as the short, trimmed hairs around her mound brush against her nose with a hard thrust from Phoebe. Maybe tomorrow she’ll let her sit in her face, and ride her with want.

She picks up the pace; a burst of energy surges throughout her, and she’s moaning as she licks and sucks and tastes her. There’s nothing better than the taste of pussy. No Domino’s pizza could match this.

Phoebe’s hand find themselves in the tanglement of Diana’s curls, giving them a tug as she lets out a string of moans.

Diana uses the last of her energy to lick broad stripes from her clit to her hole, and back again.

It’s all Phoebe needs to grind down on her face, and she lets out a high.

“Ah! Fuck!” As she comes. “God, yes!”

Diana kisses her, leaving a trail of wet lip marks over the inside of her thigh before she eventually leaves the sanctuary of this little space, and heads back up the bed to lay beside a boneless and breathless Phoebe.

Her tits rise and fall, and Diana finds herself mesmerised by them until Phoebe is cracking an eye open and looking at her through a squint.

“I think you killed me,” she croaks.

Diana only has the energy to huff a laugh, eyes already starting to droop.

“You always say that,” she tells her, reaching over blindly to touch at her ribs, finger tracing over the bumps and the grooves there. 

Phoebe takes her hand in hers, and places it over her boob. Her palm rests flatly over a perk nipple, and Phoebe just hums.

“You surely can’t be still horny?” She asks, a laugh catching onto her voice.

Phoebe smiles, dopey and crooked. “You always make me horny. Horny and in love.”

Diana blinks before she scoffs, rolling to bury her head into her bare shoulder, mainly just to hide her blush. Sex makes her sappy, like all her emotions are levelled out, and as soon as Phoebe says something nice, it makes her insides twist up and her eyes brim with tears.

“I like it when you cry after sex,” Phoebe mumbles, her finger is making patterns on the bare skin behind her ear.

Diana rolls back around to look at her. “Yeah?” She whispers.

Phoebe nods. “Feels more real. I like seeing you happy.”

Diana sniffs. A little tear escapes her, but she’s past the point of caring. It just drips off her cheek and lands on the pillow beneath her. 

The bedsheets have been subjected to worse things in the last half an hour.

“Well it’s a good thing you make me happy,” Diana whispers quietly. The rest of the world feels so quiet, and right now, it’s like only they exist, in this little Di and Phebe’s bubble they’ve created around themselves.

It feels good and it feels safe.

Phoebe leans over and kisses her. It’s then that Diana realises her lips are still slick and wet from their previous activity, but Phoebe never seems to mind. In fact, she seems to love it.

“I love you,” Phoebe mutters, closing her eyes and placing her hand right over hers where it rests over her boob still, rising and falling with each steady breath.

Diana gives her a gentle squeeze, and buries her head back into her shoulder, taking a deep breath to inhale her smell. It smells like sex and sweat and a faint trace of the candy scented body wash she loves.

It smells like home.

She kisses her skin and sighs. Today was a good day. Tomorrow will be even better, no matter what.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, and with that, she finally sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
